


Time Everlasting

by JokerzPrincezz



Series: Never Neverland [1]
Category: Neverland (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And kinky, Bondage, But damn it's kinky, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Grooming, Hook is a very bad man, Hook is fucked in the head, Hook may or may not have drugged Peter's mom and knocked her up with Peter., Hook was in the navy, Implied F/M rape, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No one will save Peter, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Pedophilia, Puppy play implied, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sorry Not Sorry, This is Bad, he raped people in the navy, sexual games, very bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerzPrincezz/pseuds/JokerzPrincezz
Summary: Instead of Liz jumping into the water at the Fairy Kingdom, Hook goes in her place. This time it works, Hook emerges powerful and immortal. He uses this to his advantage. He's been waiting for ten years, since he found Peter at the poor house, to claim the boy as his own. It's just Hook's good fortune that Neverland has presented an opportunity to keep Peter with him forever. One he doesn't intend to waste.





	Time Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Syfy limited series "Neverland" which aired in December 2011. It's actually really good, I suggest you watch it, you can find it on Amazon Prime. However, you don't really need to watch it to understand this story. All you really need to know is that in this series, Hook kind of adopted Peter after Peters mom died. He was in love with Peters mom, killed Peters dad. Some years later Hook and Peter and the Lost Boys are transported to Neverland with a magic orb they've been hired to steal by a man named Dr. Rudd who discovered a way to travel to Neverland centuries earlier. They get there, everything goes to hell, Hook teams up with the pirates who have been there for 300 years. He gets cozy with the captain, Liz. Peter teams up with the indians. One of the lost boys is killed by pirates, Jimmy just wants to go back to london, Peter makes friends with Tinkerbell and is saved after a sword fight by the fairies. We pick up with the Pirates and Jimmy (Hook) trying to destroy the fairy kingdom and steal the fairy dust (mineral) for their own gain.  
> This story, however, is not good. This is fucked and awful. I do not condone this, obviously, but it was interesting to write such a twisted mind. Hook has become obsessed with Peter. He has been grooming Peter to be his future "partner" since the boy was 3 years old.  
> Peter is 12 going on 13 (which he'll never reach, Neverland, duh)  
> Hook is plenty old enough to be Peter's father (and may actually be...)  
> This is not a nice story, the bad guy wins, no one saves Peter. This not nice story is told from the eyes of the antagonist, and as such is framed in a positive light.

Peter had never said no to him. Not when he was ten and certainly far too old for sponge baths.

Not when he was eleven and Jimmy still insisted that the boy stay in his bed on occasion,

Not when Jimmy’s hand perhaps wasn’t as pure as it ought to have been in the night, or when Peter was ill and Jimmy spent days by his bed, nursing the boy to health.

He tried. Mercy above he tried to keep his hands away. He watched over the boy with a heavy heart, priming the child, training him. Jimmy knew that one day Peter would be old enough, he’d be wise enough to know the truth. One day Jimmy would tell him his past, and one day Peter would warm his bed not as his ward, but his lover. Peter would be his perfect partner in every way. Jimmy knew this, though privately he was a bit disheartened that his perfect partner couldn’t be Peter as he was now. All soft and pliant, smooth skin and hairless chest.

And so, he tried to fix his mistakes, he tried so hard to reestablish himself amongst the stuck-up gits that inhabited Britain’s upper-class. Once his status was restored, he would formally adopt Peter. The boy would be his, _truly_ his, as he ought to have been from the beginning. As he was now, as he may have been from the start for all Jimmy knew.

He’d had one night with Jenny, one _beautiful_ night. Of course, she was asleep for most of it. The drugs Jimmy had slipped in her drink left her so dazed and fatigued that his love had never even fluttered her eyes. But oh, it had been glorious. Though she didn’t wake, her body did quicken to his touch. Small little moans of pleasure and hums of joy, so like the noises Peter would make when Jimmy gently ran his hands over the boys small, soft body late at night while the lad slept soundly at his side. Jimmy knew it was wrong, but she was his best friend, his true love. She was due to be married to _that man_ in a few measly days. Jimmy couldn’t let her go without one night. One night to show her how much he loved her…

By Jimmy’s count Peter had been born between seven and twelve months later. It was a large margin of error of course. It was just as likely that the boy shared blood with the son of a bitch who’d snatched Jenny away from him. But Jimmy liked to think, on hot summer nights when he’d sponge the lad down and wash away the sweat and grim of the London streets, that the boy had his bone structure. Jimmy liked to think that the boy’s hands, though softer by far than his own, where the same form, when he washed the lad’s feet, he could swear that Peter’s little toe stuck out just a smidge, the same way his did.

Of course, it didn’t matter, in the end, and perhaps with Jimmy’s intentions it would be just as well that the two _didn’t_ share blood. But still, something primal in Jimmy purred at the idea of having a bone deep claim on Peter, on the boy’s body, mind and life. It stirred something in the man to think he had the duties of a patriarch to the boy. At night he’d whisper all this to the child, his breath tickling the boy’s ear, his hands tweaking small nipples on a lithe chest. Soft touches, butterfly kisses and gentle words would quicken the lad. The boy would whimper in his sleep as time went on. Eventually his body would shudder under Jimmy’s hand. Jimmy would have to leave the bed then, in the loo he’d take himself in hand, cumming to the memory of the sound of Peter’s release and the feel of his soft skin. Jimmy would almost always leave a touch of his essence on his fingers, before slipping back into bed he’d feed himself to the boy. Peter would hum in his sleep and suckle at Jimmy’s fingers like a babe at his mothers’ tit. It was beautiful. In the morning Jimmy would feign sleep when Peter woke up. The boy would make a sound of confusion, then let out a squeak of mortification before slowly getting out of the bed and going to clean off his shame. The boy thought him none the wiser, oh what would he do when he found out that Jimmy not only knew, but instigated his nightly emissions?

It was fair to say that Jimmy had complete control over the boy. It was fair to say that Peter’s life had already been determined and was already on the path Jimmy had drawn for him.

Then it all went to hell in a bloody handbasket. The strange orb hadn’t been some treasured jewel, but a portal to a strange new world. They’d be captured by pirates, and once Jimmy realized how rich, how powerful this new strange island could make him, he bended to the will of the lady pirate. She was beautiful, of course, he found sharing her bed to be no hardship, but she wasn’t Peter. Her hair was too long, her skin too tan, and her breasts…

Liz was wild and passionate, but she wasn’t _his_. No, in her eyes, it was the opposite. So, he played along. After a time, he even conceded that, yes, he’d let her take total control of Neverland. After all, what use did he have for this strange world? Oh yes, it was lovely and a natural wonder, but it wasn’t what Jimmy wanted. No. The man wanted grandeur, he wanted to clothe Peter in fine silks, lay the boy in a wide bed stuffed with the feathers of some far-off bird. He wanted to attend parties and balls with the boy on his arm. He wanted to cover the walls in portrait after portrait of the boy in numerous positions. He wanted to listen to the screams of the men who’d cast him out of the life of luxury while Peter sat at his feet. He wanted to ensure the rest of the boys had a comfortable life, if only because he knew that would make Peter smile. Jimmy wanted to rule London, he wanted, now that he knew it was possible, to knock the king off his throne. He wanted to place a crown of jewels on Peter’s head and ensure that the boy never could or _would_ leave his side.

But then Peter said no. His beautiful boy said no, for the first time in his life. Fox was killed by the idiotic pirates, Peter was left betrayed, and Jimmy torn between two worlds. He wanted Peter to stay with him willingly, but how was he to do that when the boy still thought him a traitor?

Things had just gotten worse from there, he’d almost had Peter back in his grasp in the lab of the traitor who’d hired him, but then that bitch stepped in. No amount of sweet talking could calm the boy and Jimmy felt fear, true fear, for the first time in his life. He had no control or sway over the pirates, he couldn’t force them to leave Peter unscathed, so he tried to capture the boy. Then that bitch. That awful, _terrible_ , bitch had stabbed him. Something in Jimmy broke as he watched Peter fall. He followed Liz back to the ship. He plotted her death, he plotted the death of all the crew, but Jimmy assured himself that the rest of the crew’s fate would be practically heaven sent compared to Liz’s. He decided if he couldn’t have Peter in London, then he’d take Neverland as his hostage.

Then Peter, beautiful, perfect, shining Peter, returned. Back from the dead. Though he was still close to it. When he collapsed and was taken aboard the ship Jimmy set plans into motion. He’d bid his time, he knew the fairies could make him powerful, he saw the proof ingrained in Peter’s very skin. He’d wait till Peter was stronger, till Liz let her guard down. Then he’d take the fairy kingdom for his own. He’d use the fairy’s powers to heal Peter and kill Liz. Slowly. Oh so slowly. Slower than the death Jimmy had inflicted on Jenny’s husband all those years ago after he found both Peter and _that man_ confined to a poor house.

They entered the white cavern, oh the walls sparkled like a thousand stars. It was breathtaking, when Jimmy looked down at Peter, he envisioned taking the boy in this room. The beauty of his wide blue eyes and alabaster skin sparkling with the dust of a million diamonds…

“It’s in the rock.” Liz breathed in bewilderment.

“How do we get it out?” he whispered in Peter’s ear. The poor lad was shaking, still hiccupping with small sobs over the little fairies. Who had died when the pirates set fire to their kingdom.

“Y- you swim through it.” Peter sniffled. The boy looked down, his face was dazed and lost. Jimmy looked back up at Liz. As she began to remove her clothes he spoke up.

“Wait-“ he said. Liz paused in untying her blouse, she glared at him silently. “Peter…” he turned the boy to look at him and cradled his soft face. “Peter is there anything else?” he asked gently. Peter sniffled.

“There… there was a song and Tink-“ Peter sobbed, closing his eyes in pain.

“Shhh shhh shhh, it’s alright my boy, it’s alright. What did she say?” Peter shook his head.

“Please don’t make me” he pleaded. Jimmy clenched his jaw and took the boy by the shoulders.

“What did she say, Peter?!” he asked harshly, shaking the boy a little.

“She said something about me being pure of heart!” The pirates all looked at each other.

“Well, what’ll happen if we’re not?” Liz demanded, knowing full well that none in this cavern where pure.

“I- I don’t know.” Peter stuttered. There was reigning silence for a moment. Liz finally cast her eyes on Hook.

“You.” She said, “You go first. The brat will sing the bloody song, if you turn out like my magic trick, well… we’ll just send the boy along to join you.” Hook looked up, bewildered.

“Wha-“ he was cut off by a sword at his throat.

Peter was wrenched from his hands and Jimmy was nudged towards the pool. He looked around, glaring. Then his eyes rested on Peter. The boy was petrified, his eyes wide and still leaking tears. There was a sword at his throat, Liz’s sword. At his hesitation she dug it in a little. Peter cried out in pain as the blade nicked his delicate and glittering skin. Jimmy’s breath caught and he immediately began to disrobe. The sword let up a bit. He left his pants, but the rest of his clothing he shoved to the side.

“Sing loud, Peter.” He said, giving the boy an anxious smile. Peter sobbed again and nodded before taking a shuddering breath. He began to sing, his voice warbling but clear. Jimmy stepped into the pool with trepidation. This would either work wonderfully, or end with both of them dead. Either way, Jimmy would be with Peter, forever.

The water was cool, but not cold. It almost tingled on his skin as he sank into the pool. Taking a deep breath, and casting a final meaningful look at Peter, he dove.

As he swam, he felt light around him. It started inside him and outside, it was everywhere and nowhere at once. A thousand lights danced across his skin, everything good he’d ever felt coalesced at once. It was glorious, beautiful. He never wanted to leave.

Then light above him, far brighter than what was around him. He swam towards it, when his head broke the surface, he realized the light was coming from Peter. No… that wasn’t right, the light _was_ Peter. The boy was glowing from the inside out. Jimmy began to rise in the air, a power in his veins. Peter was still singing, though now the nonsense humming was a language. Words of hope for a new life, rejuvenation, immortality, and power twisted around Hook.

The light inside him shifted as his feet touched the ground. It became sharper, like jagged ice, burning like the sun. With a slight laugh Jimmy turned towards the man Liz had passed Peter off to. With but a thought he was upon the man, then the man’s head was turned all the way around and he dropped dead. Peter cried out in fear and took to the air. He was fast and good in the air, but Hook was powered by something different than the boy, something darker and far easier to harness.

The rope securing Peter was easily caught. Jimmy was moving faster than any mortal man. The pirates barely had time to draw their weapons before he was upon them. Peter’s rope still in his hand, he left all but Liz lying dead on the ground. Peter was openly sobbing now, pulling and biting at the rope. Liz was horrified.

Jimmy turned his head sharply. Indians, savages, not even a meter away. They were approaching swiftly. He could hear their footsteps. He hadn’t much time. He wrapped his hand in Liz’s hair and took to the sky. The bitch was screaming in pain as she was lifted by her scalp. He could feel her hair coming lose in his grip. He laughed manically as the woman began to slip from his grasp. Peter was still fighting, pulling wildly at the rope, but Jimmy was stronger by far.

He began to descend, once he was about three yards off the ground, he dropped Liz. She screamed as her leg snapped on impact. She sobbed pathetically as she fumbled with her sword, gun lost in the skirmish. She dragged herself to a tree while Jimmy just watched on in amusement, reeling Peter in by the rope. When he was close enough, the boy began to lash out. He was screaming and begging for Jimmy to stop, to let him go.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s alright darling, it’s alright” Jimmy soothed as he grasped the rope. He pulled Peters arms back, his shoulders painfully stretched to their limit as Jimmy used the length to hogtie the boy. Once his legs where finally bound Peter began to sob in earnest. He dropped like a stone, no longer able to fly, and Jimmy carried him to the ground gently.

“Jimmy, Jimmy stop it, please just stop” Peter begged. His eyes where beautiful, Jimmy thought. The blue in them that much brighter. Jimmy felt drugged, he felt he was floating high above everything. He wondered if it wasn’t the fairy dust at work on his mind? Though he didn’t really care.

“It’s alright Peter, it’s alright” he shushed again, turning the boy on his side, facing away from the clearing. Peter was bound too tightly to move, and the angle he lay at meant all he could see was the dark trunk of the large tree in front of him. Peter squirmed on the ground, though he had no leverage to do anything but wriggle a few centimeters either way. Satisfied, Jimmy turned back to Liz.

She looked a mess, holding herself up against a tree. One leg was badly broken in at least two spots, and her right arm hanged at a strange angle. For all that the woman still grasped her sword in hand.

“Stay away, Hook” she warned shakily. Jimmy just tilted his head at her.

 “You touched him.” Jimmy stated. Liz paled, her eyes darting from Peter on the ground, still struggling, and Jimmy.

“You know I didn’t mean to.” She said, though it sounded more like a plea. Something in Jimmy snapped and he felt himself rise into the air again, rage overwhelming him.

“You nearly killed him!” Hook snarled. There was a fire and a madness in his eyes that had little to do with the fairy dust.

Hook charged the woman, she weakly took a swing, Jimmy simply grasped her sword by the blade and ripped it out of her hands, heedless of the now deep open wound on his hand. He grabbed her by the throat, lifting her nearly a yard off the ground. Her eyes bulged as she struggled. Jimmy just smiled and laughed.

Her screams where soothing, her blood was warm against his chilled skin. When he was done with her, he laid her bare, then used her own sword to skin her. It was hard going, Jimmy hadn’t skinned anything since he left the navy some years ago. Though Jimmy found there was little difference in skinning Liz from skinning the slaughter pigs. The skin, Jimmy realized, would have to be left behind. He didn’t want to frighten Peter more than he had. Jimmy planned to take Peter back to the ship, ensure he was secure, and then fetch the skin once more. He envisioned curing her hide into a cape for the boy. Jimmy had no intention of keeping his Peter locked away forever, just until the boy could grow to appreciate his place with Jimmy. Similarly, Jimmy was sure the boy would still want to play with the Savages. Perhaps Jimmy could even make his boy their king. He’d wear the cape while running about with the strange children, a perfect accessory for an Indian boy.

With this in mind Jimmy cleaned himself of blood as best he could before walking to Peter. He lifted the boy straight into the air, mindful to keep his head turned away from the grizzly scene. Peter immediately began crying again and squirming, his cries where wordless but full of a type of fear Jimmy hadn’t heard since his Navy days. Young men, some struggling under him with hate and panic in their eyes as he took them roughly, crying out in fear. It was animalistic, a cry for help, a plea for survival that was ignored more often than not.

Jimmy stopped once they reached the deck of the Jolly Roger, adjusting the boy so he was hitched onto the man’s hip, much like the way he’d carried the boy out of the work house nearly ten years ago. Jimmy kissed his head and held it to his shoulder. Peter’s cries died off to aborted hiccups and sobs after a few minutes.

“What now?” he sobbed out in his croaky voice.

“Now we go below deck. We get cleaned up, eat, rest.”

“And after that?”

Jimmy thought for a moment. “After that…” he said slowly, looking around him, to Neverlands shore. The fire at the Fairy Kingdom had died out, or perhaps been extinguished by the savages. The Jolly Rodger was floating peacefully, the night was calm.

“After that, we live.” He finally answered.

* * *

 

It was some weeks before Peter left the captains quarters. Jimmy took a few weeks of Peter’s pouting, using that time to study what was left of Dr. Rudd’s work, make a treaty with the Indians, and establish himself as king of the fae peoples. Things went far smoother than expected. Once Hook had intimidated the few fae left into submission, the Indians had fallen in line, more concerned with keeping the peace and protecting their precious tree spirits than anything else. Besides, they soon came to realize that they and Jimmy had the same desires. They man wanted to preserve Neverland, stop new humans from coming in and wreaking havoc like the pirates had. Agreeing to stay out of Hook’s way was a small price for them to pay.

Finally, Jimmy was ready to spend time with his Peter. The only problem was, despite everything, the boy still flinched from him. He was still angry with Jimmy, though also a bit scared. Jimmy had tried to let him out once, to go frolic with the other boys, but Peter had run. It took Jimmy nearly three days to find him. When he did Peter fought him tooth and nail, refusing to come home. In his frustration Hook bound Peter fast to the bed in the captain’s quarters.

He left Peter there and went to speak with the fae elders. He thought of the mineral and didn’t wonder if there was a way to harness it. In Dr. Rudd’s works the man spoke of experiences with the dust, citing a theory that when correctly diluted and ingested the mineral could instill the user with a sense of euphoria. A bit like the drugs littering the streets of London, though far less crass and dangerous. It took some time but eventually Jimmy forced the fae to give him access to limited quantities of the mineral.

It was a few more weeks of trial and error on the other boys before he found the right balance. One boy had been left mad, he couldn’t remember his name and simply ran around playing with the young savage boys. One had felt nothing, simply shrugging when Hook questioned him, and one poor boy had floated away into the clouds before Jimmy could catch him. They found him some weeks later washed up on a beach, he was alive, but half starved. Finally, _finally_ , Hook got the right formula.

Curly was his guinea pig. The boy became pliant and docile, smiling and joyful. He was so full of life and happiness. Jimmy was taken, suddenly, with how lovely the boy looked. Jimmy fucked him, taking care not to hurt the boy. The child squirmed, but seemed unfazed and unaware, though his body still responded perfectly.

It was nearly a whole day before Curly began to come down. He had no memory of what happened and seemed at peace and unaware that his mentor had defiled him. It was perfect.

That night Hook mixed the concoction in with Peter’s dinner. Once supper was finished it didn’t take long for the effects to kick in. The boy became pliant and soft.

Jimmy carded his hand through Peter’s hair and the boy sighed, leaning into him.

“Oh, Peter.” Jimmy breathed, crawling on the bed.

“Why ‘m I tied? Are we playing a game?” Peter asked in a daze, a faraway smile on his sweet face.

“Yes darling, we were. Would you like to play a different one?” Jimmy purred, untying Peter and massaging his chafed wrists. Peter just hummed, his eyes not staying in one place for long. Jimmy shivered as he slid his hands under the boy’s top. He gently began to roll Peter’s nipples and the lad sighed, arching into his touch.

“Wassit called?” he asked

Jimmy hesitated for a moment, “The Darling Game.” He finally said.

“How d’you play?” Jimmy smiled at the sweet boy, his sweet boy, and straddled the boy once his wrists where freed.

“Oh there’s lots of ways to play. We can play differently forever, but it’s always going to be fun.” Jimmy slithered his hands up and divested the boy of his top. Peter just nodded. Jimmy shuddered as he stripped the boy and himself. He had found a vial of oil amongst Liz’s things, it smelled of sweet pea and was slick enough to use on Peter. Jimmy touched the boy, kissed him, taught him. The lad let him. After a few moments Peter began to wriggle his hips and looked down.

“It feels good Jimmy.” He slurred, bucking up. Jimmy ground down at the same time, taking them both in hand. Peter was still so small compared to the man, and he would be _forever_.

“It’s supposed to, Peter.” He finally huffed out.

He took the vial in hand and had Peter hold his legs open. The boy squirmed at the first two fingers, though the hand on his small prick kept him occupied. Finally, as Hook was stretching him, he found a spot that had Peter gasping and mewling.  There was no hesitation in the lad’s face as Jimmy relentlessly scrapped rough fingers against the boy’s insides. He just looked dazed, confused, and oh so innocent. Peter kept his eyes screwed shut for the most part, but when he opened them Jimmy could swear, he saw Jenny beneath him. Peter was so like her. If his hair was longer, if he had curves… he’d be a replica. A perfect replica.

Peter began to squirm impatiently underneath him, a questioning hand wandering down his own body. The body hesitantly stroked himself and let out a little hum of pleasure. Jimmy snarled and grabbed the boy’s wrists, pinning them to the bed. Peter just giggled at the suddenly turn of violence. The boy kept squirming in Jimmy’s grasp, he was like a large cat, rubbing his small warm body against all the right places.

Jimmy held both of Peter’s wrists in one hand and used the other to line himself up with the boy’s entrance. Peter gasped suddenly, Hook knew the boy wasn’t quite prepared enough, but Jimmy was so impatient. A moment of clarity seemed to come to Peter then, he was still dazed and confused, but the playfulness had fallen away. His brow was creased in pain and he began to really fight.

“Jimmy, Jimmy what’re you doing? That hurts” the boy slurred.

As pretty as the tears now gracing the boy’s eyes where, Jimmy didn’t want to _damage_ him. No, he’d never damage Peter. He was Peter’s protector, his lover, his father, he was Peter’s everything. Jimmy hushed the boy as he leaned over to the bedside table digging around in the drawer. Jimmy shoved his hips more firmly against Peter, seating himself fully. The boy cried out in pain, as soon as Jimmy released his hands in order to fiddle with the vial the lad started pushing at Jimmy.

“Jimmy! It hurts! It hurts!” he pleaded pathetically. Jimmy just shushed him again and finally got the vial open.

“Peter, breath darling, breath.”

“But I don’t like this! I don’t know what’s going on!” the child was wailing now. He was still confused but his squirming calmed slightly. Jimmy knew he wasn’t really hurting that much, the boy was sufficiently lubed and there was no tearing, it was just the confusion over all the new feelings coalescing.

“I know Peter, I know. I have medicine,” Jimmy showed the boy the dropper in his hands, “it’ll make it all better. Do you want it Peter? Do you want to feel better?” Jimmy cooed softly stroking the boy’s cheek with his free hand. Peter looked at him uncertainly, his cry’s dying off into small gasps and choked hiccups, before he nodded hesitantly. Jimmy swept his thumb across Peters lower lip.

“Open up, darling. Open up and you’ll feel wonderful” Peter opened his mouth obediently. Jimmy shivered at the sight and couldn’t wait till the day the boy was calm enough to choke on the man’s length. For now, he just squeezed the stopper. It was only a drop or two, he still wasn’t sure of the boy’s tolerance.

Sure enough a few moments later Peter closed his eyes and moaned, going slack jawed and lose limbed. The boy began to glow from the inside, much like the fae did, and he went limp in Jimmy’s grasp. Jimmy groaned with joy and began to thrust his hips. Peter’s small dick had wilted slightly during the boy’s confusion, so Jimmy took him in hand now. God, the boy felt smooth and warm, like silk and fire and everything wonderful. When Jimmy ran his thumb in circles over the head of Peter’s prick the boy began to whimper and squirm again. It must have been sensitive, too much and not enough all at once, the boy’s insides began to convulse, gripping Jimmy wonderfully. Peter’s weak hands pawed at Jimmy’s thighs, though the man couldn’t tell if the lad was trying to push him away or pull him closer. In the end, of course, it didn’t really mater. After a few minutes Jimmy felt himself getting close and slowed, he wanted to cum in Peter after the boy had found his release. Groaning Jimmy began to stroke the boy in earnest.

“Won’t you cum for me, my darling Peter?” Jimmy huffed. Peter tried to answer, but his response was sluggish and unintelligible. Finally, Jimmy leaned down. He whispered in Peter’s ear, telling him about the treasures he’d give the boy, kissing and biting the pale soft skin of his neck and chest, toying with his nipples.

Peter’s breath became more ragged and he squirmed more resolutely, finally he gasped and went rigid in Jimmy’s hand. The boy cried out weakly and a small amount of cum, so light it was nearly clear, drizzled pathetically down the boy’s shaft. But more importantly, the boy’s insides fluttered. His inner walls squeezing and milking every last drop from Hook who just rode out the experience, stroking the boy through it and riding out his own orgasm.

* * *

 

Decades passed, but Jimmy hadn’t lied to Peter. They found new ways to play the Darling Game every night. Every few years Jimmy would pop back to earth, spending a few weeks in the new world he found himself in each time. It was both easier and more challenging than ever to simply use the orb to pop in somewhere, steal something, and pop out again. Over the years he collected many treasures for his Peter, just as he always dreamed. And then one wonderful visit, he found sex toys, special items used to bind one’s partner, and other related odds and ends. There where new things, _kinks_ , they called them. Dozens, no, _thousands_ of them. Many of which tickled Jimmy’s fancy. He took to dressing Peter as a little doll. Peter loved that game, he’d try to be as still as possible, as pliant as he could be. It became a competition, Jimmy trying wonderful new toys on Peter to make him break and start squirming. But Peter would fight him. If Jimmy broke first, his control snapping and him roughly driving his hips into the boy, then Peter would be in charge of Hook next time they played. Sometimes Peter made them play hide and seek, chasing each other about the island until Jimmy caught him and took him back to the ship, or he’d use the day to boss Hook around. Demanding that Jimmy bathe him, or massage his feet, or brush his hair, play games with him, teach him sword fighting, all sorts of innocent, sweet things that made Jimmy’s heart burst with pleasure. But if Peter broke first, squirming and begging Jimmy to take him, then Jimmy got to decide the next game. He liked some of the games that Peter didn’t, he loved to dress Peter in baby clothes, so much more colorful and frillier than it had been in his time, far more infantile. Or keep Peter locked down and writhing on one of the strange new vibrating toys, which drove Peter wild, all day long.

But their favorite game was pretend. Peter _loved_ playing pretend. Sometimes he was a student, or a puppy, his favorite. The boy loved wearing his mittens and crawling after Jimmy, playing fetch or tugging on soft silk ropes. He loved sitting at Jimmy’s feet and licking him until Jimmy finally grabbed his hair and forced the boy to swallow him completely.

At some point Jimmy asked Peter to start calling him daddy. A few decades later, perhaps seventy years? Jimmy had a hard time keeping track of earth years here, one of the boys Peter played with asked after Jimmy, though the boy had called Jimmy “Hook”. Peter just stared at him blankly for a few seconds, before looking over to Jimmy, who was sitting and having a drink with the savage chief (how they came to be on decent terms, Jimmy still couldn’t tell, perhaps it was because he was the tribes only source of liquor, and the strange herb which both he and Peter had taken a liking to. On earth they called it “weed” though Jimmy couldn’t remember what they’d called it when he was a younger man.)

Life was good, life was _perfect_. After nearly a century had passed Jimmy began to wean Peter off the mineral. It went better than he expected. The first few weeks he’d been angry at Jimmy, though the boy’s memory was so faded he didn’t remember why exactly. In response Jimmy bound the boy to the bed and pampered Peter until Peter was giggling and happy again. He still dosed Peter now and again for his harsher games. Sometimes Hook wanted to hear Peter scream and cry, he liked Peter writhing and fighting a little. He’d dose the boy enough that the lad could still fight, but he wouldn’t remember much of the night after all was done. Sometimes he’d have bursts of memories and pout for a few days, sulking until Jimmy left for earth and returned with some treat or another. Sometimes it was books, or a new game, new dress up clothes, things to pamper and spoil Peter until the boy finally broke and came back into his arms, huffing but soothed. After that Jimmy was always so gentle with the boy, whispering sweet nothings and taking his time preparing the boy.

Life was wonderful, beautiful.

The decades

Centuries

Eons passed.

Earth came and went, but Neverland was forever. And Peter, Peter was Hook’s for time ever lasting.


End file.
